


How to Stand Back up Again

by The_Ghost_King



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_King/pseuds/The_Ghost_King
Summary: The night was cold. Freezing cold but Victor didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything much in general, not really. The Grand Prix final had ended a few days ago and there was nothing for him to do besides skate again. Surprise the people again and again and again. he wasn't sure if he could really do it. Not after winning his fifth consecutive golden medal. No one would be surprised by what he did anymore. They were used to Victor Nikiforov: the top skater, the genius, the bachelor. He didn't particularly feel like any of those. He was a seeker really. Constantly looking out for his golden snitch, waiting for inspiration to punch him in the face. It took longer and longer. With more and more desperation wretched in-between.ORThe angsty Birthday Fic for Victor that no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad English isn't my native language and the majority of this has been written around 3 am so my sincere apologies.
> 
> Please Enjoy and leave feedback for anything to improve!

The night was cold. Freezing cold but Victor didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything much in general, not really. The Grand Prix final had ended a few days ago and there was nothing for him to do besides skate again. Surprise the people again and again and again. he wasn't sure if he could really do it. Not after winning his fifth consecutive golden medal. No one would be surprised by what he did anymore. They were used to Victor Nikiforov: the top skater, the genius, the bachelor. He didn't particularly feel like any of those. He was a seeker really. Constantly looking out for his golden snitch, waiting for inspiration to punch him in the face. It took longer and longer. With more and more desperation wretched in-between.

 He had started On love: Eros and Agape but he was still contemplating which one to use and he felt so very confused. He was so very scared and worried and utterly _frustrated._ Because both programs were good but would they be good enough. Would they surprise the audience once more? Would people stare and look at him in awe, with their mouths open and whisper about Victor Nikiforov the skating legend that never failed to show them a sight they’d never seen before? Would that be how it went if he performed either one of the two? He didn’t know and the not knowing was driving him insane. But there was something else, or more specifically, someone else. Another option. Yuuri Katsuki had finished last in the Grand Prix but his performance hadn't been that bad. He had flubbed his jumps but overall it was okay. Jumps that failed but spins and step sequences that lured you in and made you want to forget your worries and just watch him skate. Just watch and be still because you’d be rewarded. It saddened Victor how that was the combination. Jumps that keep going wrong but a step sequence or spin to pull you back. It was like a never-ending spiral of falling and standing up and Victor thought it must have been painful. Mind-blowingly painful to fail when you have put so much work into something. Victor could understand that. He definitely could.

 Yuuri had been on his mind more often these days, just generally. Victor blamed it on the banquet. The black - haired boy had won every dance off and looked good and not drunk at all while doing it. Never lost his balance, never fell, and the smile on his face and the light flush on his cheeks made him look adorable. He had even stripped with Chris and done some pole dancing. Victor wondered where the seemingly shy and awkward Yuuri had learned something so… eccentric. He also wondered from whom. He had it in mind than for a second that this Japanese drunkard would look good whilst skating to Eros. Because he had more than enough of it in him (he remembered how some people in the room – men and women alike – had fanned themselves and blushed until even the tips of their ears were tinted pink. Victor definitely understood what they were going through).

 The boy had asked him to be his Coach next season and Victor had found himself actually contemplating the idea. He didn’t even know why. He just knew that his Yuuri Katsuki had lured him into a devil’s trap and wouldn’t release him again. Not for a long time anyway.

Victor continued to walk through the freezing streets of St. Petersburg turning towards his apartment. He wondered how Yuuri was doing, wondered if he had got home safe from the final. Wondered what the place was Yuuri would always call home. He continued to wonder until he got home and once he opened his phone everything went straight to hell.

_Breaking news Skater Yuuri Katsuki has uploaded a video of himself skating Victor Nikiforov ‘s Stay Close to Me. The video has gone viral even though it’s only been up for this short amount of time._

Victor’s heart stood still. Time stood still. The world stopped spinning for one measly second because maybe this Yuuri Katsuki remembered him. He remembered what he’d asked. So he dropped himself onto the couch and Makkachin jumped on top of him and together they watched the video.

Once, Twice, Thrice until he had analysed every bit of it.  Until he saw every tiny detail in precision. Noticed every tiny thing which was off beat but also noticed everything that had surpassed perfect. He watched the video until he could not only hear the music but also feel it. He replayed the video until it felt like he was living the music, Yuuri brought the music alive and once again something in his heart stirred. The same thing stirred as what had stirred during the Banquet. He felt this _urge_ to _leave_ and _skate._ To forget his worries because Yuuri Katsuki and the music his body makes can fix any and all things. That’s not how it works though. Not really at least. He does fly over to Japan as soon as possible. He does talk to Yuuri and he is still so overwhelmingly intrigued but something is missing. There’s a tremor in the air whenever Yuuri comes closer to him and he knows the tremors aren’t caused by the warmth engulfing his heart or the butterflies in his stomach. No, it’s all Yuuri. Unexplainably nervous.  It doesn’t make any sense to him. Not really at least. Not until he sees _it_.

Yuri had just arrived from Russia. Determination sprinkled across his features mixed with bitter hatred and supposed anger. Victor is aware that it’s silent wonder and admiration because who can’t marvel at Yuuri Katsuki. Who can’t? Later that day though he leaves. Yuuri leaves to practice and Victor doesn’t understand at first but Yuuko explains about Yuuri‘s tendency the practice while worried and Victor observes through the glass. He observes and becomes aware of something. He can see it in the lazy turns, in the determined gaze in Yuuri’s eyes. He sees it reflected in the cloudy figure eights that are being carved into the clean slate of ice. Yuuri doesn’t want to be left behind and he worries about everything and nothing. Never considers that others might think differently from what he is speculating. He’s the kind of person that considers themselves week but never is and never will be. Victor thanks Yuuko and as he walks out of the building he can’t contain his happiness because he discovered something new about the boy with the glasses and the worried look in his eyes.

They have a talk a while later. At the seaside that reminds Victor of St. Petersburg and he can feel his heart calm as Yuuri opens up to him like an oyster because when opened up there’s always a pearl to be discovered.  

It continues likes that. Talks and practice and a few competitions tied together with important lessons for both Yuuri and Victor. Until the China Cup.

Yuuri was so nervous and Victor had no clue about what to do. He had no idea about any of these things, comforting people had never been his forte. But it worked out just fine in the end. Yuuri’s skate was more beautiful than anything else, if you asked Victor, was it really all that surprising that he could only kiss him when he stepped off the ice? Victor had been waiting for that moment, waiting for the moment this pure, raw talent would shine through in Yuuri’s skating and for the first time it had and surprised was only one way to describe it. Their first kiss was a mere peck of lips, with teeth and annoying noses but it was their first and Victor didn’t particularly care because he could only hope that it wouldn’t be their last.

It wasn’t.

The Rostelcom cup came and Makkachin worried both of them to death but Yuuri made it into the Grand Prix and Victor had seen it and a few silent tears had dripped from his chin onto his clothes, darkening the fabric because it was good, nowhere near perfect but Victor had an idea of Yuuri must be going through at the time and he took pride in how well it went regardless.

When they saw each other at the airport they could only run into each other’s arms and wish and be glad because everything was okay. Everything would be fine.

The Grand Prix came and so did the welcome surprise of their engagement rings and even though Yuuri didn’t win gold Victor was so proud of him. Because he had redeemed himself. He had broken Victor’s old world record, he had finished on the podium, although in second and not in first place.

It was fine because there’d be more competitions to win, there’d be more time to think, more time to get to know each other. It would be great. He was sure of it beforehand too.

Then came the Gala and although Yuri definitely owned the place with Welcome to the Madness Victor was sure that Yuuri and his performance Stay Close to Me as a pair was way more memorable. Just because of its contrast to the act just before. The Banquet had passed this year as well, without a drunken Yuuri but with some dancing, especially from Yuri.

By three in the morning, Victor and Yuuri went back to their hotel and they fell asleep covered in blankets and wrapped around each other.

Yuuri flew back to Hasetsu the next day and Victor left for Russia (The moving company had already started to move his stuff back to his old apartment). So Victor waited for Yuuri to come too and he dragged Yuri over when he heard that Yuuri had arrived. The teen seemed reluctant but Victor had become well acquainted with that façade. Yuri was just as excited as him to see Yuuri after this long period of separation. It would signal their time together to never be over.

Now the December 25 had come upon them and Victor was planning on not making it a big deal. Others seemed to agree. Mila, Yuri, Georgi and Yakov congratulated him and Yuuri had bought him a new pair of gloves; ‘I noticed yours were beginning to fray around the edges.’  He thought that would be it. He hadn’t spoken to his parents in ages, so he wasn’t expecting anything to be heard from them. He was fine with that. Because it meant that he was walking next to Yuuri right now, walking towards their home. He had never expected his Life and Love to be like this.

They arrived at the apartment and Victor couldn’t wait to just cuddle up next to Yuuri in their bed in their bedroom and enjoy the quiet.  He thought this was the only option until he opened the door. Because there were Mila, Georgi, Yakov and even Yuri standing and saying ‘Happy Birthday’ and Victor felt this surge of happiness. Of uncontrollable mirth because no one had bothered to do this before. He looked at Yuuri who nodded and Victor felt the tears forming behind his eyelids. He blinked them away because tears are not for today.

 

“Everyone let’s celebrate!”

“You’re getting old Victor.”

“Yurio don’t be mean to your dad.”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO REPEAT THAT HE’S NOT MY FUCKING FATHER. “

“No swearing in this house.”

“Shut up, pig!”


End file.
